(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loose positioning seat, and more particular to a loose positioning seat which is formed into a perfect driving and a robust positioning by a design which assembles a seat body, a driving positioning set, and a cover, so as to enable a machinery (or other device to be used) to be assembled with the loose positioning seat, such that all kinds of machineries can be quickly and firmly positioned by the loose positioning seat, thereby being provided with effects of easy to assemble and convenient to carry and utilize, and being suitable to be assembled with all kinds of cup racks in a vehicle or with similar structures in other locations.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multimedia device or other electronic device used in a vehicle is primarily composed of a transformation seat and a power cord, wherein the transformation seat can provide for a connection to a digital music walkman (iPod) and the power cord is connected to a junction of cigarette-lighter, so as to provide a power source to the digital music walkman (iPod) or other electronic equipment through the transformation seat. Although the multimedia device is provided with an effect of supplying the power source to the digital music walkman (iPod) or other electronic equipment, the transformation seat does not have a positioning design; therefore, it will be usually fallen off due to a vibration of vehicle, upon using the multimedia device. Accordingly, in order to firmly position the transformation seat, a user will usually use a twin adhesive or a glue to directly fix the transformation seat. However, it will cause an inconvenience in exchanging the seat and stain the vehicle, if the seat needs to be removed or replaced; accordingly, it still not satisfies a requirement of the user in a real application.